Lily Rolins and the Portal to the Past: Part 1
by Chandler
Summary: Well, this is my first fic, rather lengthy, but good..... Sorta..... Er, ok! Um, please R/R! It's good, just read it! It's about Lily Potter's first year, but she starts off in someplace other thatn England......


Lily Rolins and the Portal to the Past: Part 1   
  
A/N: *tall girl walks in, looks nervous* Hi, I'm Chandler, yes nice to meet you, yada yada! Ok. This fic is my image of how Lily's life as a witch would've started out! Well, it's rather lengthy, but I luv it, so there! :p Anywayz, do R/R! Tata!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Tap...Tappity-tap!   
  
Lily Rolins blinked her eyes. What was that? She shook her head, and let herself fall back onto her pillow. It was a cool, crisp summer morning in New York, with the sun filtering in through Lily's bedroom window, casting shadows as breezes shifted the clouds.   
  
Tappity, tap.. tap!  
  
There it was again! "Ok, Petunia! Knock it off! It's 7:30, you know I usually get up at the crack of noon! Really!" muttered Lily, groggily pulling her covers up over her red head. Petunia, Lily's sister, had the habit of tapping her fingers on the wall to annoy Lily, and today it had gone too far! Oddly enough, though, it didn't seem to be coming from the wall…  
  
"HOO!" Lily awoke with a start. What in the world, she thought, running to the window. She threw up the blinds and gasped. There on her ledge was a huge, tawny owl in a green waistcoat. He was a proud looking creature, and ruffled its feathers as Lily gaped at it.  
  
"Lily, ah, Lily. I see you have broken away from sleeping in. Now, dear- OH!" Henrietta Rolins, a short, long haired hippie shrieked as she entered Lily's small bedroom. (A/N: Yes, they are hippies! So wut?!)  
  
"Oh, mum. It's only an owl! Do stop gawking!" Lily giggled.  
  
"Owls don't wear green vests, dear,"   
  
Suddenly the door opened again, and a rumpled looking blond toddled in. "What's all the-the-the commotion about?" yawned Petunia. "ACK! A MONSTER!"  
  
"An owl. Look, it has a letter! It says that-that I'm a witch! And I am to go to a magical school back in London to train! Wow! Cool! Wait, what am I saying? They called me a witch! How rude!" Lily's mother sank into the bed, looking horrified.   
  
"Lily- Lily! Please tell me I'm dreaming! FRED!" A new figure strode into the room, a tall, dashing man. Henrietta read the letter over and over.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
Mrs. Rolins gulped. "Fred, there is an owl outside with a letter saying our daughter - OUR daughter! - is a witch! Did I drink too much champagne last night at the Morrison's party? Am I dreaming?"  
  
Fred Rolins looked at his wife sympathetically. "Um, dear. It's a little too early in the morning for these things. I think that you are just a little tired still, and that you should come back to bed!" He slowly began to lead his raving wife out of Lily's bedroom.  
  
"NO FRED!!! I am not dreaming! I have just read a letter stating that Lily is a witch, and that she is going to a magical school back in London called Hogwarts! Did I miss something here? Is this some new thing that all the teenagers are sending away for? UGH!"   
  
Henrietta fainted onto the floor. "Dad? What do you think?" asked Lily, stepping over her mother.  
  
Fred looked at his daughter with a grin. "Well, I guess it does come as a bit of a shock, but hey! This is the 60s! Everything is crazy around here! I think that you should go anywhere that you want to, pumpkin!"  
  
"You-you, you mean she's not some sort of freak, dad?" Petunia slowly edged away from her sister.  
  
Lily's eyes lit up with glee. "It's called Hogwarts! Oh, and mother. Mother? We do have a bank account back in Kent? I am going to need some money.. And, I have to go to King's Cross station. We've been there, haven't we? Yes, of course we have.." Lily rattled on as her awestruck mother slowly awoke to hear her husband making plane ticket reservations over the phone.  
  
"A witch.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon Lily was back in England, a place she knew well. It was here that she was born, and had lived in a large cottage in the city for 8 years until her father got a job as a traveling musician.  
  
"Ok. We got everything on the list: wand, robes, cauldron, and books. Now onto the train station!" cried Lily. She and her parents had gone to the Shopping Center of the Magical, a place called Diagon Alley, where they had spent 5 hours searching for shops that carried the items on the list that Lily had been given. Now they were lugging her 2 trunks back to their taxi.   
  
"Ugh, why do we have to carry her stuff? She is a witch, you know. Why doesn't she just, do a spell?" complained Petunia sullenly.  
  
"Why don't I turn you into a toad?" muttered Lily, thumbing through her first book, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration.   
  
"Girls.... Oh, Lily! We are here! Ah, good ol' King's Cross. This reminds me of a time when I was a little boy, we had-" Fred Rolins went dewy-eyed.  
  
Lily grimaced and ran out of the car. Her father's stories tended to take ages to finish. "Uh, bye Mom! Bye Dad! I love you all! Yes, even you, Penny! I will send you an owl!"   
  
"Lily Rolins, don't you dare send one of those things to our house! Do you hear me? LILY!" squealed Petunia, but the taxi was soon out of site.  
  
Pulling her two trunks behind, Lily set off to find her platform. "Let's see, Platform 8, Platform 9, aha! Wait, no, that's 10... Ok. Where is Platform 9 ¾?"  
  
A plump worker came up behind Lily. "Can I 'elp you, missy?"  
  
"Yes! Where can I find Platform 9 ¾ ?" Her helper burst into laughter.   
  
"Wha-what's that? There's no Platform called that! Sorry, kid!"  
  
Sighing, Lily sat down onto her trunks. Suddenly, she heard a voice say, "Molly, remember. You are going on the Hogwarts Express! Not the Starlight Academy Express, the HOGWARTS EXPRESS!"  
  
"Mum, I know! And the platform is 9 ¾!"  
  
"Excuse me, but how do you get onto 9 ¾?" interrupted Lily. 5 pairs of eyes turned onto her. The tallest one, a woman, spoke first.  
  
"Are you a Muggle?"  
  
"She's not! Look, she has an owl, and look! A letter from Dumbledore!" exclaimed the girl name Molly.  
  
"Thank you, Molly. Well, you two had better hurry! The train will be leaving any moment!" Molly pulled Lily towards a break in the railing.  
  
"What are you doing? We'll be run over!" cried Lily, but magically both girls were transported to a new Platform. A sign swung overhead: Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express. A glinting, bright red train sat in the tracks puffing smoke.  
  
"Cool-"  
  
"ALL ABOARD!" yelled the conductor. Running as fast as they could, Molly and Lily hopped on board.  
  
"Whoa.. I never knew that being a witch involved so much work! Oh, I'm Lily Rolins, by the way. Thanks for showing me where to go!" puffed Lily as Molly dragged her into a bright compartment. It was then that Lily really saw what her rescuer looked like: she was short, plump, very red faced, and had frizzled cinnamon red hair.  
  
"Don't mention it! Molly Frederickson! Can you believe that we are witches? Well, my parents could, it runs in the family. Just last year my brother went to Hogwarts. I'm the youngest, 11 years old. You must be 11 too!"  
  
Nodding, Lily stared out of the window. The Express was moving fast; they had gotten out of the station in less than 3 minutes, and were now in a lush, green forest. This is going to be one wild year! she thought, grinning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the Hogwarts Express chugged along the old tracks, deeper into the wilderness of London, Lily went deeper into Molly's personality. Youngest of 4 children, Molly was outgoing, cheerful, smart, and perky. Very perky.   
  
"So, then I said, 'You can't fool me, mum. That's a hedgehog!" Molly ended in a snort. Lily smiled awkwardly, and laughed. Molly was a great new friend, but was she boring!  
  
Suddenly loud voices were heard outside their small cabin's walls. "JAMES POTTER, COME BACK HERE! MY FATHER AND THE MINISTRY WILL HEAR THAT YOU HAVE A BROOM! YOU KNOW THE RULE!!!!!" shouted a menacing male voice. Running feet were then heard, and the door of the compartment slid open to admit 3 young boys, all about Lily's age.  
  
Chuckling, the first boy, a tall, handsome guy with messy black hair and glasses, turned to his companions. "Haha! We sure gave that old nut a slip! Sheez, people like Severus Snape should really be in homes!"  
  
"Yeah, and so should you!" snorted the next one, noogieing the first. He was extremely tall, and very rugged looking.  
  
"Uh, guys?" The last one, a small, tan boy, pointed at the shocked faces of Lily and Molly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, gosh, I am sorry! We didn't know this was…" the one with the glasses paused as he examined Lily. "Occupied,"  
  
Looking at the 3 boys, and then at each other, both girls burst into laughter. "Oh- hahaha - I - ha - have never seen such - snort - a funny site in my life! Hahahaha!" giggled Lily, buckling over.  
  
"It's ok. That was too funny for us to be mad at you. Oh, you should have seen your faces!" snickered Molly. Suddenly the train lurched to a stop, and everyone was thrown against each other.  
  
"Hogsmeade Station, Hogwarts School, all off!" cried the Conductor.   
  
"Off we go, Lily! Lily? Lily!" said Molly. Lily and the messy haired boy were still in each other's arms, staring as if they had never seen someone of the opposite sex.   
  
"Uh, yeah. Bye!" called Lily as she was pulled away. The young man grinned and waved, and headed over to a group of other boys.  
  
"Ferst years, over here! That's right, don' be shy! Come along, over ter the docks!" cried a huge, cheerful man. He beckoned to Lily and Molly. "Ferst years? Then ya best be followin' me!"  
  
Along with at least 50 more students, the two girls followed their giant leader to a water front with many docks.   
  
"On we go! That's right! Just step into one of the boats, there! 6 to a ship!" directed the man. Soon everyone was in a boat, and the crew floated off down a wide river. "Me name's Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts,"  
  
Lily let her hand trail in the icy water. "Hogwarts?"  
  
Hagrid looked at her in shock. "Wha? You don' know what Hogwarts is? Why, that's the school yer goin' to! Hey, look! There she is now!"   
  
Everyone scrambled to see what Hagrid was pointing at. There, slightly hidden behind the rolling hills, was a majestic castle. It had tall, winding turrets, rich brocades of flowers tumbling over every wall, and was surrounded by the lushest forest anyone had ever seen.   
  
"Whoa.." Everyone oohed and ahhed, but Lily was completely overcome by the beauty of it, and leaned over the side of her boat to get a better look.  
  
"Cool, he- AHHHHH!" screamed Lily. She had leaned too far over and suddenly fell over the side into the murky river. For moments she bobbed back forth on the surface, out of reach, but then she slowly was enveloped by the wavy water.   
  
"Lily! Oh my gosh! LILY!" shrieked Molly, rushing to the side. Someone pushed past her and jumped out into the water, soaking all with a cannonball that could wipe out Hawaii.  
  
"Dude! James, man, whatcha doin'?!" gasped a voice. Molly turned to see the rugged looking man that had been in her compartment earlier staring over the side of the boat in awe,  
  
"We gotta get 'em outa there!" cried Hagrid, staring down into the watery depths.  
  
Molly turned white. "What's down there?"  
  
Hagrid shrugged. "Ah, nothing harmful. There are the Mer-People, and of course fish. Oh, and there is a Giant Squid too!"  
  
Molly and the boy looked horrified. "GIANT SQUID?! JAMES! LILY!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Down below the surface, Lily flitted about gleefully. The water was cool, and quite clear. Back in the US she had been the champion swimmer at her school. She was practically like a dolphin herself! Suddenly, a flash of light appeared in the corner of her eye. Near a bed of luminous seaweed was a glowing purple orb, pulsing slowly. Curious, Lily swam deeper.  
  
James, on the other hand, was not having fun. He couldn't see through his glasses, thus making him blind as a bat. Suddenly, though, he saw a red headed girl swim towards the bottom of the lake. A mermaid? Nah… he thought, looking around. Then it struck him: it was Lily, drowning!  
  
As fast as his non-flippered legs could go, James swam towards the sinking Lily. In one motion, he grabbed her arms, and began pulling her up to the surface. Little did he know what was in store for him...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Up above, everyone was worrying and chattering.  
  
"That poor girl! Eaten alive by a Giant Squid before she could really live out her life!" said one girl sadly.  
  
"Edith! Really, we don't know that!" cried another.  
  
"Man, that kid sure is brave, going after that Lily Rolins girl. I hope she doesn't drown, 'cause she's really cute!" exclaimed one boy.  
  
Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the water bubbled, and out emerged a soaking James and a furious looking - but limp - Lily. Hagrid reached out to pull them onto their boat, and soon they were both sitting with one of Hagrid's enormous coats upon them. Hagrid, his broad, usually cheerful brown face was now pained with worry.  
  
"Are ya two hurt? Any broken bones?" he asked, but both children shook their heads. It had grown quite bright, as it was nearly noon. Soon both Lily and James were warm and dry.  
  
"Oh! Dumbledore will be worried! We are really late! We'd better get there soon!" Hagrid looked anxiously around, realizing how long that ordeal had taken. Then, as if Hogwarts castle had heard his plea, the magnificent structure appeared around the bend, its broad windows grinning as if proud of its helpfulness.   
  
As the boat slowly bumped onto the sandy shores, Hagrid helped everyone off and up to a stone path. Lily took this time to glare at James with narrowed eyes.  
  
"You goof! What did you do that for? Why did you pull me out?" she hissed. Lily decided not to tell anyone about the orb. James looked taken aback.   
  
"I thought you were drowning! You were falling to the bottom!"  
  
Lily scowled. "Hmph. Well, thanks. I guess," She and Molly walked up the path as she added, "Ugh. Men!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The ferst years, Professor McGonagall!" cried Hagrid cheerily, as everyone was herded inside. The school was huge, both inside, and out! In awe, all turned their eyes to the ceiling. Suddenly, a cry arose from the small crowd of first years.  
  
"Oh! The sky! It is already dark out!" squealed many students.   
  
Just then, a booming voice said behind them, "Ah, so you have noticed the ceiling, eh? Welcome to Hogwarts, students. This is the Great Hall, where you will have you meals and meetings. The ceiling is enchanted, and only takes on the appearance of it being midnight!"  
  
Everyone turned around to face a small, old man with extremely long, silver hair. He had a bright smile, and twinkling blue eyes. "Ah. Forgive me. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts! Come now, follow me!"  
  
The little man led them forward. "What will come of me now?" thought Lily, slowly beginning to dread the future....  
  
  
  
A/N: WELL?! Was it dumb? Was it good? R/R!!!!!! The next part will be better, I swear! A LOT funnier, much more exciting, very funny... I mentioned that already, didn't I? Anywayz, it will be romantic too! But, it won't be who you'd expect her to go out with! Hehehehe....I'm evil......ugh.  



End file.
